Blood Lust
by blackheartbabie
Summary: A completely original story about a young girl, slowly giving details about what may be her afterlife.
1. You don't know me at all

**_Okay, in no way is this intended to be related to something else. All the characters are completely mine. The story line, all that. If I make something sound familiar, it's not supposed to. I just made this up._**

**__**

I walked down the hallowed halls of the torture chamber they call highschool. I was on my way to math class. Whoope. An hour of dividing fractions and finding out what _x_ times _b_ divided by 3 is. Like I care how long it will take for Jimmy to get to Missouri. He should MapQuest it. That will tell him how long.

"Kyra! Kyra!" Called my math teacher, Mrs. Jacobson. "Are you even paying attention?" "_No, Mrs. Baconbutt, I'm not. I'm thinking of ways to get out of this evil room."_ No, I'm not really stupid enough to say something like that to her face. "Of course I am, Mrs. Jacobson, what makes you think that I'm not?" "In that case, would you mind to explain to us where train A and train B meet?" I would like to say "_Where the big collision is?"_ But once again, I'm not an idiot.

I calmly pull out a piece of paper and write down some numbers so that it looks like I'm actually doing it. In five, four, three, two, RINNNNGGGG!!! Math class is over. "I really wish that I could have helped, Mrs. Jacobson, but now I have to go off to Bio!"

I darted out of the room, and took my time getting to my next class. The rest of the day just seemed to go on and on. Finally, I made it home.

I suppose by now you're probably wondering who I am. I'm Kyra. Kyra Johanssen.

I suppose by now you're thinking that I actually went to school today. But no, I didn't. I can't. I'm not allowed outside during the day.

You thought you knew me. But you don't know me at all. You don't know a single thing about me. For all you know, I could have been lying about my name. You don't know me.

You don't know where I sleep at night, whether it a barn, a bed, or a coffin. You don't know what I eat, whether it fruit, raw steak, or people. You don't know what I drink, whether it juice, soda or blood. You don't know if I have glasses or not, what color my hair is, braces, clothes, my height. You don't know me at all


	2. Myths and Truths

I woke up, the next morning, or the next night.

Making my way downstairs, I passed paintings and paintings of my family. We didn't show up in pictures, so every year, we hired a painter to come paint a portrait of us. There had to be at least two hundred throughout the house. My family had been around for quite some time.

The necklace that I always wear has a green emerald in it. It had a large crack running throught the middle, but to me, it was still beautiful. I was always told by my mother that it was the stone that fell off the crown of Lucifer. Lucifers Bane, she called it.

The stories say that when the young prince tried to overthrow the king, he fell, bringing his entire army down with him. His army was doomed to walk the earth, reincarnated for thousands of years, until the great king believed it time for their redemption.

Lucifer himself had been banished from earth, so that he could not try to overtake that as well.

His followers still walked the earth. Some still believed, while others thought it was a myth that they were doomed to be a part of.

I wasn't sure. I just normally go along with whatever's happening at the time. I kind of find it hard to believe that there is an all mighty being out there, but then again, most people find it hard to believe that there are creatures like me out there.

Vampires.


	3. Homeschool and Homework

**_Okay, I know I said I was going to keep it strictly original, but I put Stephenie Meyers Twilight in there. I needed her to do a book report. And that's easier, since I freaked out my english teacher by doing a report on a vampire book. -evil smile-_**

"Ergh." I flipped through the book that my mother gave me. Both of my parents took turns homeschooling me. Mom gave me a book called Twilight, and told me to read it.

It looked big, but once you got into the story, you didn't really realize it. I liked it. The characters were so well developed. I looked down at the paper that had the topic of my report.

"How do these vampires differ from us, and how are they the same?" I read aloud. Well for one, they all have affinities for different things, and we don't. We don't have them at all. They can go out in the sun, we can't. To me, fangs and venmous teeth are each as bad as the other, but not the same thing.

The big one was that they drink animal blood. I guess, we aren't much different there. I mean, we get blood and raw meat from the butcher. That would be a likeness.

I sighed and sat down at my old computer, and proceded to type out three pages, rambling on about the book, and my opinion on it. It wasn't until almost sunrise did I give it to my mom.

I was tired and didn't sit around to get it back. I just went back to my room and fell asleep.


	4. AN

Sorry for the authors note, I just thought that I'd throw this in here.

First, I'm sorry for this never being updated like it should. I've been busy, I've started my first year of highschool, and it's taken some time to adjust.

I've also been having some personal things going on, that have prevented me from doing much writing. It involves confusion, guys, nightmares, and insomnia.

Then, I just went back and read my reviews, and I found out that there were some I can't reply to, so if you don't get a review reply from me, I'm really sorry, something weird is going on. I think it's something with the site.

And next, I wanna say, the Vampire Emo Lord Slave dude that's been commenting on all my stories...that's one of my best friends, ignore him.

LOVE YOU ALL!!! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!! STILL NEED A BETA!!!


End file.
